Vegeta, the immortal Saiyan
by withheldforprivacy
Summary: I'm Vegeta and i used to be the prince of a super powerful warrior space race that is now extinct. Long ago, i made a wish to some magic spheres and became immortal. Back then, i thought it was the best thing that has ever happened to me. Now i know how idiotic that decision was.


Kakarot's son and comrade (that stupid bald dwarf) decided to betray me. Unfortunately for them, i

woke up when they had only made two out of the three wishes. I threatened the little green guy

(who was the only one who could speak the wishes, due to his knowledge of the Namek code) into

asking the huge dragon to make me immortal.

And so it happened! The wish was spoken, the dragon's eyes glowed for one moment and i was

immortal! I could feel it in my veins! I had succeeded! By a hair, for, next moment, the orange

spheres turned into peebles, a sign that their creator had just died.

The little green creature fell on his knees, whining about that death. Kakarot's crew started trying

to console him. Myself, i wasn't really paying attention to all that. I was in my own world. I was

laughing like a maniac for the fact that i had become immortal. Defeating Freeza would no longer be

a dream.

Speaking of Freeza, next moment, he showed up, on the edge of a cliff. He had a calm expression,

but he was obviously outraged. He started screaming like a psycho. I kept laughing. For the first

time in my life, i could look at my childhood's demon in the eyes without fearing him. Truth be told, i

wasn't sure yet whether i had become strong enough to defeat him, but it didn't matter, for he could

no longer kill me anyway.

With a psychotic battle cry, Freeza attacked me. Then, to both Freeza's and my surprise, i caught his

fist! We got locked in a grappling stalemate. It was unbelievable. A few hours before, i couldn't even

beat that Recoome dimwit, and now my strength matched Freeza's! This made me realize that the

power boost i had gained after my battles with Ginyu and his men wasn't just an ordinary increase

stemming from a good workout. I was coming closer and closer to becoming the legendary Super

Saiyan!

After a few seconds, the grappling lock was broken and we were pushed away from each other. I

was panting, Freeza wasn't. Yet i was the one who should feel confident. My strength was close

to Freeza's. On the top of that, i was immortal and i could always use the help of Kakarrot's crew.

That battle seemed to already be in my bag!

Then, for some reason, Freeza started laughing. Of course, he could transform, as Zarbon had told

me! Freeza blew off his battle jacket and started increasing in size and muscle, until he became

gargantuan.

I admit that transformation wielded a greater increase in Freeza's power than i had expected. For

a moment, my survival insticts kicked in and, forgetting i was immortal, i felt fear. Freeza shot a

blast that penetrated my stomach. Oh, god, that was painful! More painful than anything i had

ever felt. I collapsed in a pond of my own blood.

Believing he had killed me, Freeza mumbled something like ''immortality my ass'' and turned

towards the terrified companions of Kakarot's. Before he could attack them though, he was

interrupted by a laugh: mine! He turned around again and saw me standing up, the hole in my

stomach having closed itself!

-''Did you forget i'm immortal, Freeza?'' i mockingly asked.

Freeza got mad again.

-''I may not be able to kill you, but i can still torture you'' he screamed. ''I'll keep opening holes in

your body. I'll make you suffer so bad that you'll wish you had never attained immortality!''

He fired another blast, aiming my stomach again. This time though, the blast just exploded on my

skin, leaving only a harmless black mark! Freeza wide opened his eyes.

-''Did you also forget i'm a Saiyan?'' i laughed. ''After my immortality healed the fatal wound you

dealt me, i'm a lot stronger than before. And, thanks to you, i think that now i have finally become

the Super Saiyan!''

Freeza's expression showed that, for the first time in his life, he experienced fear! Oh, i was so

loving this! I attacked! The creature who had terrorized me and humiliated me all my life was now

helpless like a toddler in my hands! Under the awed expressions of Kakarrot's comrades, i knocked

Freeza around like a ragdoll, until i finished him off with a huge blast. The demon of my childhood

was no more!

Nothing was over though. Freeza wasn't the only person who had humiliated me. I wanted revenge

from Kakarot too. Even though i could just go to Freeza's spaceship and kill him before he could get

out of the healing chamber, i decided to wait till he was fully healed; i wanted to beat him in a fair

rematch.

Soon after Kakarot got out, i realized he was a lot stronger than me. Even so, Kakarot is not Freeza.

All he intended to do was take his comrades and go back to the dustball called Earth to continue

their pitiful lives. He didn't pose any threat to my plan to ride one of Ginyu Forces' pods, go to

Freeza's capital and claim the universes throne for myself.

At that point, i pondered my choices. Was that what i really wanted? Sitting on a throne all day

and drinking wine? That lifestyle suited Freeza, but i was a warrior. I felt the need to fight, to

keep honing my skills, to keep testing and pushing my limits. Alas, Kakarot's next words helped me

make up my mind:

-''Hey, Vegeta, why don't you come to stay on Earth with us?'' the naive Saiyan asked in a jolly

expression.

This caused some whining from the bald dwarf. Ignoring that, i accepted. After getting done with

Freeza, i set Kakarot as my next goal. I was determined to devote the following years to training

to surpass him.

On Earth, i met the rest of Kakarot's crew. Among them, Bulma, a blue haired woman. She was the

most annoying and, at the same time, the most exciting creature i had ever met. With her, i

discovered joys different from the joy of being strong. I felt intimacy, affection, bonding. Before

i knew it, we had a baby together, Trunks.

One day, something unexpected happened. Kakarot got sick and died! No matter how unbelievable

it sounds, that super powerful idiot who had survived so many legendary battles let himself die of

a stupid disease, as if he was a common earthling!

Everybody else felt sadness, myself, i felt anger. Anger, because, after all, i would never have the

chance to beat him in a rematch and prove that i'm the strongest. That anger awakened a new

power in me, a power i had probably hidden in me since my birth. The power of the golden haired

warrior.

Such unfathomable power, but also such a shame i would never have the chance to test it out. I

mean, i was stronger than anyone else by such a wide margin. Or so i thought! Six months after

Kakarot's death, two teen faced robots showed up. Their powers surpassed even that of my

golden state!

In the battle that followed, Kakarot's son and all his comrades were killed. Even that Namek

warrior was killed, which meant no more dragon balls, no more magical solutions to our problems.

I was the only one left alive, only because i was immortal.

The following years, i kept fighting the two damned robots, our battles always ending in stalemates;

they couldn't kill me, whereas i couldn't overpower them. The fatal wounds that were dealt to me

by the cyborgs and healed by my immortality could no longer make me stronger. I realized i had

reached my limits. Unless there was something beyond the golden warrior!

Hah, even beyond the golden warrior? That thought seemed stupid to me at first. But, eventually, i

started seeing beyond my golden state. And, one day, i did go beyond! I squatted those robots

like flies!

The love i received by the earthlings after i saved them from the androids shocked me. My old

self would hate me for that, but i felt... nice. Heh, who could have imagined that i would ever

take the role of the protector of Kakarot's planet? But, in the end, i had also come to love this

dustball!

Over the following years, i kept going further and further beyond the golden state. I was no

longer just a golden warrior, i was a golden warrior surrounded by sparks! And i saved the

Earth from more threats, the most important of which was a lizard faced shrimp who was

supposed to be a magician and was accompanied by a guy who looked like he had jumped out

of a horror movie.

However, as years went by, the drawbacks of immortality also started showing up. My own

body shrugged off the passage of time, but that wasn't the case with Bulma's body. Past a

point, the difference between our physical ages started being obvious. I didn't mind. I

assured her that i wanted to be with her, even when she would become a ghost white haired,

wrinkled lady. Bulma did not want to do this to me though. No matter how hard i tried to change

her mind, she kept refusing to listen, she kept pushing me away. Our break up deeply hurt

both of us.

Oh, Bulma! I still visit her grave every day, as well as the graves of my children, grandchildren and

great grandchildren. Doomed to live forever alone, watching the people around me getting born,

ageing and dying.

I tried to kill myself many times. Nothing worked. My most ambitious attempt was when i devised

an attack to blow myself up. I symbolically named it Final Atonement. Even then, though, that

damned immortality brought me back from ashes!

Sometimes i wonder what would have happened if, that cursed day on Namek, that little green

shit had been one second slower to speak the wish and the spheres had vanished before i could

get what i thought i wanted. Well, i can only make speculations, but i guess i'd have died in the

hands of Freeza. And, considering the kind of person i was back then, i'd have been sent straight to

Hell. Now i know that even that would have been better. Going to Hell and reuniting with Nappa and

my other old comrades would be preferable to this empty, eternal life.

I wish some God hears my prayers and releases me from the curse i foolishly put on myself. I wish

i wasn't Vegeta, the immortal Saiyan.


End file.
